


The Day WIll Come

by KingSteph99



Category: Link Neal - Fandom, Rhett & Link, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, Caring, Coma, F/M, Fluff, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Link Neal/OC - Freeform, Link Neal/Original Character, Love, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSteph99/pseuds/KingSteph99
Summary: "Claire, I need you. I need you to wake up. Please..."





	1. Screaming Roads

            "Claire! Claire stop! Please-"

I turned to look at him but my vision strayed to the oncoming truck. My scream refused to come out, leaving a painful lump in my throat. My muscles tightened as fear ran through my body. The truck came closer and I couldn't avert my eyes. _Is this It?_

* * *

 

            "Claire. I need you. I need you to wake up. Please, I'm miserable without you. I don't know what I'd do if you..." The faint voice trailed off. I could hear him, I could hear everything, _feel_ everything. His soft lips kissed my hand while my eyes slowly opened. _Where am I? Is this...a hospital? How did I get Here?_ As I scanned around the room, I realized that the usually bright lights of a hospital were dimmed. I tilted my head down a bit to find him sitting there. His head was buried in his arms while they rested on the bed.

            "Link." My voice came out so quietly I was doubting if I had even said anything. "Link." I tried once more, but my voice was not audible over his crying. " **Link**." I finally said a bit louder. His head shot up to look at me and I saw the rate of his tears increase. But his beautiful smile appeared. He brought his hands to my face and gently touched my cheeks as if to make sure this moment was actually real. "You're awake...You're awake!" He continued to repeat that softly. "Link, how did I get here?" His smile faded, "You don't remember?" I shook my head. "I'll tell you in a bit, but I need to get the doctor." He ran out of the room. _How long was I out? Was I in a coma? I still don't know how this happened._

            My thoughts were interrupted when link walked in with another man who I am assuming to be the doctor. "She's... **awake**..." The doctors expression and tone told me that he was shocked by this fact. He then ran out of the room and quickly came back with a group of nurses. "We need to run some tests Claire, it'll be quick and we'll be out in no time." The doctor said, smiling brightly at me. "How long was I out?" I questioned. He looked towards Link and Link shook his head 'no.' The doctor looked back at me, "I think it would be better if your fiancé told you." I nodded but I was still anxious.

            After the tests were done and most of the tubed disconnected, Doctor Elliot stayed and said, "Link I think you should tell her now. She seems to have full memory." Link nodded and walked towards my bed. "Hi baby," He smiled but his beautiful blue eyes were glossed over. "How long was I out? What have I missed?" I asked urgently but my voice was quiet. "This will be a little tough to hear, okay?" I nodded for him to continue. "Three...months. Three months." My face contorted. _I was out for 3 whole months? what happened? what cause me to break my legs, left arm, and 5 ribs?_

            I cleared my throat, "How?" I asked, though it came out more s a demand. "You were hit by a truck. I'm sorry baby." He broke down crying again and I put my hand on his head, playing with his hair. Doctor Elliot walked over, looking at some papers on his clipboard. "Claire...I have some bad news." He said sadly. "tell me." I stated. "There's only a 5% chance that you'll ever walk again." I looked down at link but smiled, "5% is enough for me...I **will** be walking down the aisle on my wedding day." I said, sounding determined. I needed to show link that no matter what happened, I would be okay, though all I really wanted to do was cry. "Now that's the attitude I like to see." Doctor Elliot smiled at me and said he'd be back to check on me later.

            "I'm so sorry, This is my fault, its all my fault." link mumbled over and over. ""How is this your fault? I don't even remember what happened. Why was I in the street, was it an accident?" I had so many questions but muddled it down to only a few. "I-You-" Link trailed off as he tried to find the right words. "You had invited Diana over to the house. We ran out of snacks so you volunteered to go get more. When you got back you saw that Diana was kissing me. I swear I didn't kiss back, I promise I didn't. I would never do that to you, you're the love of my life." He cried. "then what happened?" I stayed calm. "You ran out of the house. I yelled for you to stop, but you had already made it to the middle of the street. I saw the truck coming but it didn't slow down." Link sucked in a breath. "I thought you were dead. I-I called an ambulance but I c-couldn't find a pulse. The ambulance finally came and they found a pulse." Link stopped so he could wipe the tears coming from his eyes. "I know that what you saw looked bad but I swear I would never cheat-" I cut him off. "Link-I believe you...but Diana is never invited to our house ever again." I said sternly while trying to hold back a laugh. I needed to be happy for link. I needed to show him that it wasn't his fault.

            "How are you so positive? You might never walk again and here you are- smiling and cracking jokes, being happy." He smiled and grabbed my hand "This. This is why I'm marrying you. No matter what happens you're always positive. You see the good in everything and everyone. I love you so much." He kissed my cheek but his smile faded once again. "They said you wouldn't wake up, after the first month they said you only had a 10% survival rate. I thought...I thought I was going to lose you. They kept asking and asking and asking-if-if they should disconnect you. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't lose you. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

 


	2. Awake

               “How has the show been? Where is Rhett and the crew?” I asked. “Babe its like 9pm, they’re all at home.” He laughed a bit. I turned to the window and looked for a bit until I started laughing. “Well at least I lost my sense of time and not my memory.” I giggled. Link smiled at me once more, “That’s my girl.” I could see the pure joy in his eyes. His smile was so genuine, just as it had always been.

 

               “I’ll call them now and tell them to come in the morning.” I nodded at him as he pulled out his phone. “Hey Rhett…Yeah I’m good…she’s doing fine but I have some news…She’s awake!...visiting hours are already over hahaha but you can come in the morning…alright. I’ll send a text to the crew and let them know what’s going on…thanks Rhett, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Link hung up and smiled at me. “I would hug you but I can’t exactly do that with you being in that state.” I laughed with him. “There’s enough room on here for you to lay down though.” I insisted. “I’d love to but I don’t want to risk hurting you. I’ll just bring the recliner chair closer.” He pushed the chair over and laid back on it. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. “You should sleep babe.” I nodded, “I love you Link.”

 

“I love you too Claire.”

 

* * *

 

               “Stay quiet, she’s sleeping.” I heard Links voice. I could hear shuffling feet but didn’t bother to open my eyes until I heard a sneeze. “Oh, hi guys.” I smiled upon seeing the crew and Rhett. “I’m so glad you’re awake.” Rhett came over and squeezed my hand. “You had my best friend going crazy.” He laughed and I chuckled. “did Link tell you guys?” I looked over at Link.

 

               “tell us what?” Rhett asked. “I haven’t told them yet.” Link looked down a bit. “There’s a 95% chance that she’ll never walk again.” Everyone’s face turned solemn. But then Rhett’s changed to very concerned, “How are you…what are you going to do about, you know…?” Rhett asked referring to my dance classes I taught on the side of my normal job with GMM. I shrugged a bit, “Honestly I haven’t thought about that yet. But it’s not the end of the world. I still have my job with you guys.” Link smiled, “Look at my positive girl.” Rhett and the crew smiled too. “Well, looks like we’ll have to make the studio wheelchair friendly!” Rhett and I laughed. Even though I said I would walk again, I knew I wouldn’t. I can’t feel my legs. From the thigh down there’s no sensation.

 

               The crew eventually left to go back to their lives, leaving Rhett, Link, and myself. “Link when was the last time you went home? Like actually went home to sleep?” Rhett asked, looking at the duffle bag on the floor. “Uhm, I haven’t actually gone home since Claire got in here. I only go home to get clothes, shower and eat.” I looked down at my hands feeling guilty. He’s been going through so much because of me. Why am I such an idiot? If I had waited and asked what was going on instead of running out of the house then I would probably be sitting at home, cuddling with Link, or I’d be in the music and dance center teaching classes.

 

               I sighed heavily and just felt like crying. I could feel Link and Rhett’s eyes on me as they stopped talking. “Babe are you okay?” Link grabbed my hand. “yeah.” I gave him a light smile. “Well I’m sure you want to rest some more and have time with Link, so I’ll get going. I’ll come by tomorrow!” Rhett smiled and left the room. “Okay now tell my what’s really wrong.” He looked at me sternly. “I’m so stupid.” I put my head in my hand and finally let out the tears I had been holding in. “Babe what do you mean? You’re not stupid.”

 

               “Link this is all my fault, I’ve put you through so much, I’ve ruined myself- I’m never going to walk again, I’m making everyone’s lives so difficult.” I cried, the tears falling like a broken water pipe. “The world would be so much better without me.” I mumbled. “Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that! You are the love of my life. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” He paused, looking into my eyes. “You’re not that girl anymore. Look at your arms…do you see those scars? You’ve been clean for 3 years now. You are the strongest person I know. If you think we’d be better off without you then you are dead wrong. Yes, I may have lost a lot of sleep and cried a lot but you are worth it. You are my everything.”

 

               I cried some more but motioned for Link to crawl into my bed. He did so without hesitation and I found a comfortable position where I could lay my head on his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I mumbled against him. He held me tightly and said aloud everything he loves about me. “I love you because you’re smart, talented, you are the cutest weirdo I know and that’s why we work so well. You have no idea just how amazing you are.” His words were comforting but I couldn’t shake the idea that I made everybody’s life difficult. What am I going to do know? I’ll be in a wheel chair for the rest of my life.

 

               My crying had subsided and I clung to link with my one good arm. But then it hit me. How was I going to have kids? Link and I want kids. What if I can’t give him children? He’ll hate me. He’ll leave me. I can understand why. “Link…” I said quietly. “Yes babe?” He responded. “What about kids? What if I can’t have children? I know you want kids…I can understand if you want to leave me. I know I’ll just make things difficult, It’s okay if-“ He cut me off, “No. If you can’t have kids then we’ll adopt. Claire I’m never leaving you. I don’t care if you can’t have kids, all I care about is you and if you’re okay.” I nodded and felt the lump in my throat slowly go away.

 

               “We can ask doctor Elliot, if you’d like.” He said with a gentle smile, encouraging me a bit. “Okay, I think that’d be a good idea.” Link got up and went to find doctor Elliot. When he came back with him, doctor Elliot looked at me with sad eyes. “So you want to know about having children?” I nodded. “Well, the good news is that your reproductive system still works, but for the actual birth you’ll likely need a C-section.” Doctor Elliot said. “It’s up to you babe.” Link kindly smiled at me. “I want to have kids.” I looked at him while pulling his shirt to bring his face closer to mine.

 

               I kissed him and went to sleep.


	3. Fans

LINKS P.O.V

 

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll get to work on that soon.” I told Rhett. I was at work today seeing as how we had to film. “Are you okay man? You’re really distracted today.” Rhett turned his chair completely around to face me directly. “I guess…? I’m just…worried.” I looked down at my hands. “What’s going on man? Is it Claire?” I nodded. “I just…I feel so bad. She’s going to be in a wheelchair forever and she’s gradually getting depressed. I’m just scared it’ll be like that one time-“ Rhett interrupted me. “She’s stronger than that link. She wouldn’t do that again.” He smiled at me. He’s probably right. “Yeah, thanks Rhett. I just hope she’ll be okay.” I looked down. “We talked about having kids…” I needed to tell someone about everything going on. I just needed to vent to someone, and I’m glad I have Rhett here for me. “Can she still have kids?” He cautiously asked. “Yeah, but the problem is that she’ll need to have a C-Section done if she does.

 

“Oh. And does she want to do that?” I nodded. “Isn’t that super painful? And it leaves scars…” He stated. “yeah I’ve heard its really painful, and despite how often it’s done, it’s still a dangerous birthing method. I said. “Well on the bright side-we know your first born will be beautiful.” Rhett smiled once again. And he was right. Our child would be the most beautiful baby. Thinking about having a kid makes me so happy. “Speaking of Claire- When do you think she’ll get out of the hospital?” He asked. “the doctors said they’d keep her for 1 or 2 months to monitor how well she’s healing. They said that since her legs and arm were fractured in so many places it would take quite a while for them to heal.”

 

“that’s almost half a year she’s been in the hospital…” Rhett mumbled as he thought to himself. “Yeah, she woke up right in time for all the fun holidays though so I’m sure she’s loving that.” I laughed. It was already October and she’d be getting out in November. I couldn’t wait until I could take her home. “So any luck with her parents?” I sighed and rubbed my eyes. “No, I told them what happened about a week after the accident and they refused to come and see her. I just don’t understand how her own blood could hate someone as amazing as her. “The more I thought about it, the angrier and more upset I got.

 

“I’m sorry about her crappy parents, but on the bright side, its time to go home. But I’m assuming you’re headed to the hospital?” Rhett smiled at me. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see her.” I smiled wide. “Look at you man, you’re acting the way you did the first time you met her.” Rhett laughed. “I can’t help it! Being without her for 3 months was awful. Especially thinking that she was going to die. I’m just so happy that she’s awake. I can’t wait to marry her.” I said. “Well before you head over there you should buy her some flowers and maybe sneak in some of her favourite snacks. I’m sure she’ll love that.” Rhett said while patting me on the back. We headed for our cars. “I’ll see you tomorrow man! Tell Claire I said hello!” I waved at him and got in my car, heading for the store.

 

CLAIRES P.O.V

Its so boring in this hospital. Link had brought me my laptop and some sketch pads. I was looking to watch GMM and noticed that there was almost a month gap between shows. I watched the last one before the gap.

 

“Good mythical morning,” Rhett said looking serious. “Hey mythical beasts, we have some bad news.” Links said while frowning. “Claire was in an accident and she’s in very bad shape. We’re not sure what will happen, but we’ll be taking a little time off to deal with everything. Thank you for being so supportive and we’ll see you in a while.” Link finished. He looked like he was about to cry. “Have a mythical day.” Rhett said and then it went to their end screen. I went to the next video that said “Update” and played it.

 

“Hey mythical beasts, we’ve got an update on Claire, and many of you have been asking what happened so we’re going to answer some questions for you.” Link said. He looked emotionless. He looked so numb. And I realized that’s around the time the doctors were telling him that it’d be best to let me go. “So a lot of you are asking about what actually happened and how she’s doing…” Rhett paused, “Claire was hit by a truck, she’s currently in a coma and has been since a month ago.” Link continued but pushed his glasses up and put his hands together. “She broke both her legs, and arm, and 5 ribs.” Link finished.

 

“We’ve decided that we’re going to start GMM again next week, thank you for understanding guys, we’ll see you next week!” Rhett and Link smiled a bit but it was obviously fake. I decided to watch the next few GMM episodes and noticed how out of it link was. He was trying really hard to stay on track and fake happiness but I could tell how upset he was.

 

“Yeah, okay! Thank you again!” I heard Links voice outside of my room. I quickly changed my computer screen to Facebook. I noticed how many messages and comments I had on things. I clicked on it quickly. I started reading comments, “Hope you get better, sending my prayers.”

“I hope all is well and you’ve woken up.”

I read many more and saw a link to a GoFundMe account. I read the description and saw that it was to help pay for my hospital bills. I smiled widely. “Hey lovely, whatchya looking at?” Link walked over to my bedside. “Just at what the amazing fans have said and done. You know they care about you a lot?”

 

“They care about you too, look at all those comments and messages.” He smiled. “They started a GoFundMe to help us pay for the hospital bills. “I told him. “They did? How much have they raised?” He asked. “500,000.” I said, not believing my eyes once I had clicked on it. “That’s a lot of money. What. They haven’t told me how much the bills are.” Link nodded. “Should we accept the money?” I questioned. “I mean 5 months in the hospital…that’s a lot to pay off. We need to find out what the total cost will be.” Link said. I nodded and then thought of something. “Hey link, shouldn’t you let them know that I’m awake and doing fine?” I asked. He smiled and nodded. “They’re going to be so happy.” Link said.


	4. Walk Away

Claire's P.O.V

“Wait! We should do GMM with you.” He said. “But I can’t leave the hospital…” I frowned. “Who says you have to? We’ll just bring the camera, microphone, and crew over here.” I smiled at him.  "That would be nice, but make sure that okay with Rhett and the crew." I said. "I'll call up Rhett right now." He walked outside to talk to Rhett and I went back to reading comments. All the fans were so nice. 

I was interrupted when I heard footsteps, thinking it was link I just looked back at my screen. "Hello Claire," I saw doctor Elliot. "Oh hi, sorry, I thought you were link." I smiled and set my laptop aside. "So we want to cut off your casts and put you in braces so that your bones don't calcify." I nodded. "Does this mean I can shower?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes. "Yes it does, but we want you to take it easy, okay? Your bones may be healed but it doesn't mean your body can handle a lot of tasks." He laughed a bit and I joined. "So when will I get these things off?" I motioned to the cast on my arm. "I'll send in our doctor that cuts those off, because trust me- you don't want me to do that!" I laughed and he left the room.

A few minutes later link walked in. "What did doctor Elliot say?" He asked. "I'm getting my casts taken off!" I smiled happily. "Oh yay! I wonder if they're going to have you do any exercise? You might have to go to walking therapy." I made a face at him. "Doctor Elliot told me that even though there's a 95% chance you'll never walk again, you still have that 5% where you could regain feeling in your legs." He squeezed my hand and I put up a fake smile. "So what did Rhett say?" 

"He thinks it's a wonderful idea! I called the crew too, that's what took me so long, but they agreed to do it." He grinned. "I love you so much Claire." He said. "And I love you more Charles Lincoln Neal." I smiled. "Hello!" A woman walked in. "I'm doctor Houston, I'm here to finally take these casts off of you! You must be pretty excited for that, huh?" She was so cheerful. "Yes I am!" I smiled. She brought in the electric saw that cuts casts and said "okay, so once the cast is off, your skin is going to be really itchy since it hasn't really had any air since about 3 months ago, so don't scratch it because if you do you'll end up cutting yourself since the skin is so soft right now. And also- don't try to move your arm just yet." 

"Okay, I'll stay as still as possible." I couldn't stop smiling. She began cutting and then a thought hit me- it's so odd that this is what makes me happy. The highlight of my day is getting my casts cut off. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise she had taken the cast off. "Is it itchy?" I nodded but laughed. "Alright, so very slowly I'm going to help you bend it, it's going to hurt a bit since your muscles haven't been active." I nodded. She grasped my arm gently and moved it to bend at the elbow. "Alright good, did you feel any pain?" I shook my head, "no, it feels pretty good actually." I smiled. "Alright now wiggle your fingers." She smiled. She was really sweet and it was obvious that she usually dealt with kids. 

"Good! Your arm seems to be fine, but your muscles will get sore if you move it too much. Now here's the brace, but before we put it on lets disinfect your arm." She laughed and so did link and I. "That cast smells pretty bad." Link laughed and motioned towards it. "Well I would think so!" I was still laughing. "Alright, here we go." Doctor Houston wiped my arm and I realised just how heavy it was. She wrapped the brace around my arm and told me what Velcro straps go where. "Alrighty- now it's time for these things to come off!" She patted my leg. "Now once these come off I want you to at least try to move them, I'll help you." I frowned but nodded. 

She cut off the casts and I was afraid to even try to move them. I noticed how skinny they were though. I used to have pretty thick legs because I was a dancer but now they're skinny and very bony. "Alright are you ready to try?" She asked me. I nodded. She held one of my legs off the side of the bed and proceeded to bend it at the knee. "Alright now let's see if you can wiggle your toes." She smiled reassuringly. I tried really hard to move my toes but nothing happened. I felt like I was moving them but visually nothing was happening. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried again. But there was no movement. "Maybe they just need some circulation." Doctor Houston said and started massaging my leg. She pressed down on my calf and I felt a pinching sensation, "owe! That hurts." I said. 

"You felt that?" I nodded. She grinned and continued to squeeze my leg in different places. After a bit I realised that I could feel the coldness of the hospital on my legs. "Wait, stop, I need to move my toes!" I said excitedly. Houston stepped back and smiled at me. I tried really hard to wiggle my toes and nothing happened at first but then they twitched a bit. "Did you see that?!" Doctor Houston screamed. "What does this mean?" Link asked with a grin. "Looks like someone's going to be able to walk." Doctor Houston said. Tears fell down my face from relief. "I need to go get doctor Elliot, I'll be back!" She said as she ran out of the room. 

I was smiling so wide. "I guess 5% really was all you needed." Link said before kissing me. "I can feel my legs! I'm going to be able to walk!" I was still amazed. "Hello Claire, so I see that you have sensation in your legs?" Doctor Elliot walked in. "I do! I'm going to be able to walk and move and do-" he cut me off, "Claire I'm afraid there's still some problems." His features were glum. "What do you mean?" I had a terrible feeling in my stomach and a knot in my throat. "Well, you do have sensation in your legs but your muscles are so damaged that you'll only be able to walk for very short periods of time. The rest of the time you'll have to stay in a wheelchair or else you'll collapse." 

"Oh babe I'm so sorry." I noticed Links eyes were glossy when he came over to my bed and hugged me. I cried into his chest. "Claire, we're going to bring you your wheelchair now and a hip brace. I'm very sorry Claire, I know this will be hard at first but it'll get better." Doctor Houston said as she left to get the brace and bring the wheelchair. "Baby it'll be alright. You'll still be able to walk a little. You'll be able to walk down the aisle at our wedding, you remember saying that?" I laughed a bit though the tears didn't stop. "It'll be alright, won't it?" I said to link. "Yes it will." He kissed my forehead. 

Doctor Houston returned with the wheelchair and a brace that seemed to go around my waist and then all the way down my legs. "I have to wear that?" I looked at her. "You need to wear it when you want to walk around, and you'll also need these crutches for walking around. The crutches you'll only need for about 2 months, but once you're comfortable enough you'll be able to walk without them. But if you're not walking you'll need the wheelchair." Houston smiled but her expression was sad. "Let's put this on you and stand you up." 

She put the brace on me and brought the crutches over. I took them and stood up slowly. "Very good! Now let's try to take a few steps." She smiled. I took a few steps and moved the crutches along with me. "Amazing! See, it's not too bad-" my legs collapsed under me and I fell forward. I hit the ground hard and just laid there for a few moments. This is it. This is my life now. "Claire! Are you okay babe?!" Link was at my side in seconds. I nodded as I tried to push myself up, but it was no use. My arm left arm is extremely weak and my legs are dead weight. 

Link picked me up with ease and sat me in the wheel chair. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Doctor Houston asked. "I'm alright, I'm pretty sure my braces took most of the hit." I laughed to lighten the atmosphere. "Do you want to go to the bathroom? Take a shower?" Doctor Houston asked me. "That would be lovely!" I grinned at the thought of feeling clean. "We could get a nurse to help you-" link interrupted her, "I'll help her." Link smiled softly and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I understand, I'll send a nurse with some soap, shampoo, and conditioner. There's towels in that cabinet." Doctor Houston smiled as she left link and I. 

Link wheeled me into the bathroom and I noticed they had put me in a room with a sit-down shower. Link took my braces off. "Let's get you out of these scrubs, yeah?" He said as he helped me pull my shirt and pants off. "Thanks babe." I said to him. "I never noticed just how skinny you've gotten..." Link frowned at me. "Skinny?" I questioned him. "Do you want to see?" He questioned. I nodded and he helped stand me up in front of the full length mirror in just my bra and underwear. 

He was right. I was extremely skinny. I used to be pretty chubby. I used to have fat on my stomach and my arms weren't exactly thin or toned. But looking at myself now I could see my collar bones, hip bones, and the faint outline of my rib age. "I don't like it." I said to link. "I wanted to lose weight but not this much, not like this." I just wanted to be a nice middle between thin and chubby. The upside was that I didn't have to actually work out to get thin, because even thought I danced- I never lost much weight. "Come on babe, let's get you nice and clean." Link pulled me away from the mirror and say me in the shower. 

"Do you need help with your undergarments or...?" I shook my head. "I've got it, did you bring me any clothes to change into?" I asked him. I didn't want to wear hospital scrubs anymore. "Yes actually, I brought you your favourite." He smiled at me. "Star Wars?!" I yelled excitedly. "Yep!" Link smiled as he went to go get my change of clothes and the washing supplies. He brought all my stuff back and sat down in my wheelchair while he waited for me to get done showering. "So I have the hospital bill." I continued to wash my hair, "how bad is it?" I sighed. "Well all together it's about $233,331. And with the rest of your stay and the CT-scans and X-Ray's we have to do before you get out; it'll be around $250,000." Link said. "We don't have that kind of money. We make a good amount but we have so many other bills. And our insurance will only cover about 10% of the cost." 

"We're going to need that GoFundMe money, huh?" I said to him as I finished rinsing out my hair. I turned off the water. "Yes. Which would bring the cost to about $225,000." Link helped dry me with a towel. "That leaves us with $275,000." I said as link and I pulled on my undergarments and put the Star Wars shirt on. I put some leggings on and link put fuzzy socks on my feet.


End file.
